Secrets des laboratoires
by Cracotte16
Summary: Les Laboratoires de la Shinra regorgent de sombres secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas encore millionaire en exploitant ces personnages…bla bla bla  
**

* * *

**Cette fic est dédicacée à deux personnes qui se reconnaîtront une fois la fic lue, je peux pas en dire plus….**

**Mais bonne lecture et have fun !**

* * *

Angeal et Sephiroth s'avancèrent dans les couloirs gris et impersonnels du QG.

-Angeal, je peux pas… soupira Sephiroth en s'arrêtant subitement

Son ami se tourna vers lui et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

-Je te comprends mais il faut y aller, nous n'avons pas le choix, tu le sais bien…

Le Général se pinçait à présent l'arête du nez, les traits crispés.

-non, je ne peux pas… dit-il faiblement

Angeal pencha la tête de côté et ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas imaginer toute l'horreur de ce que son ami avait vécu mais ce qu'il s'en représentait lui suffisait pour le comprendre.

Soudain Genesis débarqua bruyamment dans le couloir, venant à la rencontre de ses amis.

-Prêts pour les tests ? Il a quoi ? demanda-t'il en désignant Sephiroth qui respirait à présent bruyamment, appuyé contre le mur.

-je crois qu'il ne pourra pas venir cette fois… déclara gravement Angeal

-je..peux..pas…confirma avec peine Sephiroth

-t'as abusé de matéria poison ou quoi ? interrogea Genesis moqueur

Sephiroth le foudroya du regard mais son front était à présent couvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

-il a bouffé tes pommesottes moisies ? demanda Genesis incrédule à Angeal

-explique-lui, ordonna Sephiroth dans un souffle.

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du rouquin qui attendait avec impatience une explication.

-c'est une longue histoire…

-ben tâche de la faire courte pour une fois, Hojo nous attend ! rétorqua Genesis

-ok je vais essayer….Tout a commencé il y a quelques semaines…

-accouche mec…

-lors du dernier test, Sephiroth était en mission, tu sais cette mission à Modeoheim

-Angeal…je m'en tape, la suite, par la Déesse, la suite ! protesta Genesis

-Les détails ont souvent de l'importance Genesis…morigéna Angeal, donc je disais, Sephiroth n'avait pas pu faire les tests avec nous la dernière fois, il a donc du y aller en rentrant de mission. Il y est allé dès qu'il est rentré au QG, histoire de régler tout de suite les corvées désagréables. Donc le soir même il est allé au labo…

Sephiroth commença à se taper la tête contre le mur et Angeal le retint de justesse sous le regard interloqué de Genesis.

-ouais et ? il a croisé une des petites monstruosités d'Hojo ?

-pire que ça Genesis, nettement pire…il est donc allé au labo, mais il n'y avait personne, ce qui est étonnant, vu que Hojo y vit pratiquement

-Rhaa Angeal abrège ! somma Genesis en faisant apparaître des flammes au bout de ses doigts

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a ou non ? coupa sévèrement Angeal, bon, donc je disais personne ne se trouvait au labo, Sephiroth a donc décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au bureau d'Hojo, à la salle de tests, rien. Il s'est dit qu'aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Hojo avait dû traîner ses savates ailleurs, peut-être à réclamer plus de fonds pour le département scientifique ou quelque chose dans ce genre…

-Passionnant… soupira Genesis

-Genesis, toute histoire

-est bonne à écouter ouais, je sais, mais je suis pas le chiot alors vas-y, quoi alors ?

-Sephiroth est donc tout naturellement reparti du bureau pour retourner à ses quartiers, mais là, un bruit l'a interpellé, comme un frottement ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a fait rapidement le tour du labo mais rien de suspect ou d'anormal, enfin rien de plus anormal que d'habitude… il a pensé qu'un cobaye avait pu s'échapper et s'est donc approché des cellules des cobayes et là…

-un monstre, répondit Genesis dépité

-pire

-nettement..pire…Rhapsodos…. marmonna Sephiroth en se massant les tempes.

-deux monstres ? demanda Genesis avec un sourire en coin

-Non, pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…

-les discours longs et soporifiques de Shinra je me demande parfois si c'est pas toi qui les lui écrit…rétorqua Genesis

-il y avait Hojo…

-Hojo ? Dans un labo ? Non ? Vraiment ? Par la Déesse, je suis outré ! Feignit Genesis en ouvrant grands les yeux

-Hojo avait un souci d'étiquette de pantalon qui gratte…ça lui a fait une vilaine irritation dans le bas du dos, il se tenait donc dans une cellule, se regardant dans la porte vitrée pour voir l'étendue des dégâts…la blouse relevée sur son postérieur…

-et ?

-Hojo….était…en…string…. marmonna Sephiroth en recommençant à se taper la tête contre le mur.

* * *

_**Minea, Luna, celui-ci il était pour vous ;-)**_

_**Hehehe ;-)** _

_**Aller tout le monde, ne fantasmez pas trop sur le magnifique Hojo, mouahahaha ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FF7 ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla  
**

* * *

**Luna** : -) hehehe, désolée c'était plus fort que moi :)

**Volazurys : **c'est pas un spectacle courant certes -) (et heureusement !)

**Minea : **merci merci -) en écrivant j'étais à la fois en train de rire et de me retenir de vomir ^^

**Bon alors tout d'abord je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour la vision d'horreur de Hojo en string (et d'après les dires de Sephiroth, il a les fesses tombantes en plus, erkkk) :-)**

**Cette fois les considérations (hautement philosophiques) sont du côté des Turks…**

**Have fun !**

* * *

Reno se hâta de jeter sa veste sur le premier fauteuil venu de la salle de repos des Turks.

-rhaaaa, ces trucs synthétiques me grattent toujours, yo Tseng, ils pourraient pas revoir nos tenues ? pesta-t'il

Tseng observa son collègue avec un regard songeur, se frottant le menton.

-mmm..à ta place je ne me plaindrai pas trop, ils ont changé la tenue des soldats…

Reno ouvrit une canette en secouant la tête.

-ouais, bien sûr, les soldats passent avant nous maintenant…Sephiroth chante son thème et il obtient tout ce qu'il veut, marmonna-t'il

-mmm, je ne sais pas si j'aimerais être à leur place…répondit Tseng

-pourquoi ça ?

-eh bien, sais-tu quelle modification ils ont apporté ?

-nan, honnêtement je m'en tape, du moment qu'on doit plus porter ces paillassons…

-Le principal souci des soldats est d'avoir des tenues pratiques pour le combat. Nos costumes sont stretch, et en passant je trouve qu'on les porte bien, enfin sauf toi, mais pas les leur. Du coup niveau mobilité c'est parfois embêtant. Les matières aussi sont rêches, pour ça que Genesis et Sephiroth ne jurent que par le cuir. Angeal a conservé sa tenue de la compagnie mais c'est par pur souci économique. Bref, il leur fallait des tenues plus confortables, plus légères, plus maniables

-Hey nous aussi ! C'est ce que je me tue à répéter !

-Attends… le Président a eu écho de ces soucis mais comme toujours il a invoqué des restrictions budgétaires pour allouer le strict minimum, précisant qu'on était pas à la Fashion Week de Midgar

-Il peut parler ! Tu as vu combien de fringues il superpose ? J'ai compté jusqu'à une dizaine de vestes superposées !

-oui, il est frileux, tu le sais…c'est un petit être fragile

-ouais ouais, moi aussi je suis fragile, rétorqua Reno

-bref il a alloué le strict minimum…

Soudain Reno fronça les sourcils, en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Mais attends, j'ai pas remarqué de changement chez les soldats, souligna-t'il

-normal, ils ne sont pas spécialement voyants…sur les conseils de Hojo, le Président a imposé le port du string aux soldats, plus de soucis de caleçon trop large qui ne tient rien et qui fait des plis sous le pantalon, fini les slips trop serrés qui finissent dans les fesses, petit budget, grands résultats.

-génial…certaines fans vont plus se sentir si elles apprennent ça…

-peut-être, mais le souci c'est qu'en entendant tout ça ça a fini par convaincre Heidegger…

Reno ouvrit les yeux avec une mine dégoûtée.

-non…hoo mec me dis pas ça… ?!

-et si… répondit Tseng, profondément blasé

-je vais vomir…

-ça m'a fait le même effet…voilà pourquoi je n'insiste pas pour changer nos tenues…conclut Tseng en quittant la pièce, blême.

Reno mit un certain temps à se remettre de la vision d'horreur d'Heidegger se pavanant en string à froufrou et finit par en rire.

-nan mais il plaisantait là ? demanda-t'il à Rude

-….

-bah..je m'en fous en fait, je porte de toute façon jamais rien sous mes tenues, décréta Reno à Rude

-…. ! répondit le chauve en se frappant le front.

* * *

**Oui….oui je sais…**

**Une pierre deux coups, enfin même trois :-)**

**Vous avez envie de vomir ?**

**Achetez vite nos gélules VOMITOSTOP disponibles en boutique :)**

**Sinon n'hésitez pas à participer au super débat qui divise la planète actuellement…Hojo en string ou Heidegger en string, qui le pire ? :-D**

**Bonne journée et bon appétit ^^**


End file.
